Kasino in Finland
Game Type: Adding, Capturing & Fishing Introduction: The Game of Kasino in which is popular in Finland is similar to the Swedish game described above, but with a few differences. Players: Kasino is normally play with 2 people, 3 or 4 must also play. Equipment: A deck of playing cards. Dealing: 4 cards to each player and 4 cards to the table as faceup: 2 at a time. With an additional deal of 4 cards are each of the players: 2 at a time and after the hands are emptied. * Kings will have a capture value at 13, queens will have a value at 12, jacks will have a value at 11, 2-10 = face value will always play on the table. * An ace have a capture value at 1 point is on the table: 14 is play from hand. An ace would not capture a single ace. * The 2S (small kasino) have a value at 2 points is on the table: it's time to play from hand and has a capture value at 15. * The 10D (big kasino) have a capture value at 10 points is on the table: 16 is play from hand. Scoring in (Kasino in Finland): Highest cards - 1 point (not scored after there's a tie) Highest spades - 2 points (shared and after there's a two-way tie in a- or 4-player game) All aces - 1 point 2S (small kasino) - 1 point 10D (big kasino) - 2 points That must be making the 10 points in all hands (after there are no ties) - not like this Swedish game, in Finnish Kasino: there's no extra point for making the final capture. There's an extra point for each sweep, in Finnish as a mokki means (hut), and recoreded by turn the top card as faceup in the player's captured card pile. After each player or team have a sweep, they must cancel (each player/team to lose by one sweep). This must be making a difference after nearing the end of a game. In Finnish Kasino: There are no more points for sweeps and after the dealer was dealt out the final 4 cards to each player. Also: after any player has a score of 10 points or more, there are no more points for sweeps. The first player to 16 points must win. For this goal, points for aces and the big and small kasino are awarded as soon as they're captured, so the game must finish in the center of a hand. The points for cards and spades can't announce with all the cards have been played. The scores are added and after any player has 16 or more, the player with the highest score is the winner. In case of a tie: aces, small and big kasino are counted first, after there's still a tie, spades are counted, and last but not least: cards. Font: Century Gothic Std Font style: Bold Size: 10 No. of Pages: 1 'Kasino in Finland' players: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 9249089 300x300.png SofiaCarsonWeb_SofiaCarsonOrg_014.jpg 001.jpg f9109f7eb095f24b03914446cb9706cda8a4fbdceac9a65069e121ec5431b1d5_facebook.jpg 5981966674_4467bf810b_b.jpg MV5BMTkzMTYxMjEzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDE4NDQ2MDE@__V1_SY500_CR0,0,749,500_AL_.jpg Tulisa_Contostavlos_1400028.jpg Emily_Peachey.jpg static.jpg lexi-ant-farm-30968326-1000-569.jpg headshot_copy.jpg Lauren+Adams+Headshot.jpg Category:One Deck of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Counting Games Category:Without Building Games Category:Capturing Games Category:Scoring for Card Games